First Impressions
by matuisgman
Summary: Shepard engages a Cerberus Oprative in ME1


** Don't own Mass Effect, set during ME1 during Commander Shepard's house cleaning of Cerberus operations. Commander Alexander Shepard has an interesting run in with an Operative. For the record, I think in universe abilities are fully accessible, so a sentinel like Kaiden would have all biotic and tech abilities. It is simply game mechanics that limit what each class can use.**

First Impressions

The fight was going well; Alex, Ashley and Kaiden were moving swiftly through the Cerberus complex. Flowing like oil, going swiftly from one cover to another leaving no foes behind. Every shot hit its mark; the enemy would fire off large bursts and silenced by a few shots. These enemies were sloppy, ill-trained, figuring if enough fire power was put up they would hit something. Grenades or biotics dealt with any slow points or blockages. Soon they entered the last room at the back of the complex, a control center of some kind. This would give them any intelligence they would need.

The last enemy fell and Kaiden exited his cover, "We're clear Commander that was the last of them."

"Good, see if there is any information on those computer…Williams cover the door."

"Will do, Commander."

"Ah, sir…covering door."

However before anyone could move the crates by Kaiden burst forward with a biotic blast. As Kaiden was knocked down as a lone armored figure fire several very accurate shots at Ashley who was bringing her weapon up when the crates flew. Fortunately she was near cover, and rolled back into it when she was hit and grazed. The figure turned its aim toward Alex; however Alex was quicker and fired several shots toward their new assailant. In an instant the armored figured used their biotics to burst away and toward the door. As they fled Alex turned to give chase.

"Ashley, Kaiden we good to go?"

Only Ashley responded, "I think I am down for a bit…I think Lt is knocked out sir."

"See to Alenko, I am going after them."

"Will do sir…be careful, they look like a handful."

"Of course, keep you posted."

Alex charged after this last enemy, taking shots but they always managed to slip around corners and behind cover. Shepard surmised they had information, they were trying to escape. That would mean most likely the computers in the control center were wiped clean. This was the first time someone in Cerberus seemed a challenge, whoever they were they must be important. Quickly, Alex forced the figure to make a turn away from the exit, instead of following he made for the only exit to cut off their escape. He went for his radio.

"Ashley, how's Kaiden?"

"He is coming around sir…how's the chase?"

"I'm heading them off at the exit. Keep a gun on the door, they might double back."

"Will do sir."

The figure had heck of a time evading this very persistent Alliance Marine; their strike force had ripped through the base with ease. The quickness of the team prevented the figure from simply slipping away; they had just finished down loading and wiping the computers when the three man strike team was at the door. So they hid when the team entered, but couldn't hide forever. Once the female marine had started toward the door, the figure knew they had to fight out. It was simply really, knock one out with the crates they were hiding above, wound the other two in the confusion and go for the exit. It worked perfectly, for the first two… the third was totally unfazed and actually managed to open fire, accurately. So the figure was forced to flee too soon and now had this determined marine, most likely an N7 after them. Though they were dodging the shots quite well, the figure was trying to make a plan on the run when they realized they were not being chased and firing had stopped. They quickly realized what happened; the marine had forced them to make a turn not exactly planned, and most likely was now waiting for them at the exit. The figure grinned under their helmet; exactly what they would do…and they knew how to beat it.

Shepard was close to the exit, behind cover waiting. He was close enough to prevent anyone from slipping by, Alex wonder why the figure was taking so long. He smiled; this had just turned into a chess game; cat and mouse. Since the door was key, he simply had to wait. Though something didn't feel right, if this person was as good as Alex surmised then they would have a plan for just this scenario. Without moving his head his eyes viewed the room from behind his helmet, he noticed the pipes above him. There, that's where the figure would try and slip behind him. He was too close to the door; they would have to attack him. They would need to come up behind them. Alex had another element on his side, a secret weapon. Now all that was needed was to wait, it was risky but it would work.

The figure had made it to the overhead pipes; they could see the marine in good cover and unassailable with weapons. They were also too close to the door, the figure know they would have to engage to escape. But something was off; the marine was too still and too focused forward. If they were in fact an N7, they would know these pipes were the best path to behind them. The marine knew they were coming, they knew they could be flanked. The figure slowly made their way hidden, to a spot behind the marine. Something was still off, this person had to know what was happening, but didn't seem to be doing anything. What were they planning; the figure had no choice they had to engage. Slowly slipped behind the marine, staying covered. Prehaps if they were fast enough the marine couldn't respond. The figure when around the last bit of cover and leveled their gun, and saw it…not good.

Shepard had been silent, concentrating. He was listening for a very silent sound directly behind him, there was only one way this figure could approach him. That's when Alex heard a sound, someone coming around the last corner. Alex's biotics flared to life; that was his advantage. During the raid and chase he never used his biotics giving no sign he was one. Despite his training, he rarely used his biotics preferring to use weapons. In cases like this, it gave him an edge. He was able to catch enemies off guard. With that in mind he had waited, now he sprung his trap.

Shepard hurled backwards, powered by his biotics straight at the figure. Who at the last moment realized what the marine had waited for, defiantly an N7. When Shepard charged they pushed out with their biotics, but not quite quick enough. The marines shoulder slammed into the figure and managed to knock out their gun. Shepard rolled away, and came up leveling his own gun. But he was met by a biotic powered kick, not aimed at him but his gun. However he realized this a split second too late and lost his weapon. The figure then threw a punch, but the marine was ready for this. Shepard threw the figure into the wall, but they ran up it and backflip. Shepard saw what they were doing, as they sailed up and biotics flared.

They both managed to fire off at the same time, their own blast backfiring on them from the impact of the two biotic forces. Both flew back and hit just right that their helmets jarred and collapsed, exposing their heads. Shepard got up as the figure flipped in the air and three-point landed with Shepard still in the way.

Alex now got a good look at his assailant, a woman. As she landed, her black hair cascaded around her head, flawless white skin. She had fierce blue eyes that seemed to bore through him. This women only had a small trickle of sweat, she was barely breathing hard. She had kept up with him and was barely fazed, he was impressed. He notice her ever so slightly glance to the side, to the gun laying the nearest to both of them. Whoever she was, she was good. The woman cracked a smirk as her eyes fully focused back on Shepard.

The women had a good look at this N7 marine that had matched her; she had to admit he was impressive. His dark hair and blue grey eyes set in a scarred and weathered face. His experience showed, he wasn't breathing hard, barely sweating. He had taken her completely off guard with his biotics, smart man. She was impressed, too many with biotics use them with little regard, and by hiding them he gained an edge. Should have seen it too, it was something she had done often. The women felt a bead of sweat along her brow; she glanced to the nearest gun and when she focused back on the man she knew, he knew. She smirked, this was interesting and dangerous. They both knew she was going to go for the gun, trying to draw another weapon was too risky.

A drop of sweat formed and fell from the women's brow. Like a starting gun, it signaled round two. The women dove for the gun, Alex charge forward with his biotics. He could have drawn another weapon, but would have been too slow. She was still closer, and would get a shot before he was ready. It all now hinged on how long their biotics would hold up. He slammed into her and they slid past the gun. The both rolled over and they both managed to half throw each other away. However the women had a slight advantage she was younger, faster and nimbler. She recovers and was up once more, and landed the first blow, off balancing Shepard who was still getting up. Now it was Alex's advantage, he was tougher and stronger, more experienced in straight up melee. They went at it, fists and feet flying trying to keep the other down and away from a weapon. Biotics were flaring, producing speed and strength to blows, as well as protecting from them. Both of them were being worn down, energy drained from biotic use and simple fighting. However Shepard started to feel a toll, there was more to this woman than apparent. She should have been pushed past her limits, but at the same she seemed to be at her breaking point. So Shepard decided to push her past it, though this would me he would be as well.

Shepard fired of with his biotics; the woman saw it and easily dodged. She realized a moment too late that the marine wasn't exactly aiming at her. But before she was pulled back she managed to slam the marine into the ground. However Shepard softened the blow with his biotics, and saw the woman land near one of the guns. He also saw the other not far from him, as the woman went for the gun Shepard bioticly pushed himself toward the other, reaching it he opened fire. However the woman went for cover instead to trying to fire, as she ducked away she managed to lift the marine off the ground. But not before Shepard had fired an immobilizing blast toward the woman, forcing her to deal with that instead of open fire. They were both in cover, the woman was close to the door, but Shepard had a line of fire to the door. They were both now tired, but ready to go on. It was a stale mate and time for round three.

"Shepard stay down, we're coming to get you," Ashley's voice yelled.

So round three never came, since Ashley and Kaiden came bursting in, gun blazing in controlled bursts. Unfortunately this only managed to distract Shepard. His attention was pulled away for a moment, and the woman responded. Unlike Shepard, she had seen the door at the side of the room open, Shepard's view was blocked. The marine's squad mates must have come soon after their fight started. Smartly making it go silent, she noticed the marine jerk deeper in cover from the shout and fire. He was surprised, he was not expecting this. There had been radio chatter before, but not recently. In that moment she raised her helmet, threw some grenades at the marine, and opened fire with her weapon, well actually the marines. It worked perfectly, the marine fighting her had to go for different cover quickly. The other two dove for cover from her fire, and in that moment of confusion she escaped. She quickly exited and got onto a small fast vehicle and sped away, with that she was gone.

Alex was mad; first he got distracted by Ashley and Kaiden charging in and then nearly got blown up by grenades. He quickly recovered, raised his helmet and exited, only to see a very fast and quick vehicle speeding off in the distance. The Mako was nearby but too slow to give chase and the main gun to inaccurate to hit something at that range. Alex than radioed the Normandy.

"Joker, we have a vehicle leaving the compound, track it."

"Ah, commander…what vehicle, we only see the Mako."

"I'm looking at it…or was. Last known bearing 32.06, about 500 kilometers out."

"Sorry sir, we aren't picking up anything."

"Is there any other sights, ships…anything."

"No, sorry commander…whatever it was it is gone."

"It's alright Joker…thanks."

As Alex stood there talking he heard the door open and Ashley and Kaiden exit. As he turned he saw that they had heard at least part of the conversation, they looked a little guilty.

Ashley was about to speak, but Shepard spoke first, "What part of stay put did you not understand."

"Well we thought you needed help."

Kaiden spoke in Ashley's defense, "We heard fighting and you weren't answering your radio…we thought you might need help."

"I heard them; I was just too busy to respond…why did you stop?"

Ashley shrugged, "We…got busy trying to save you."

"Save me…thanks but I had it under control."

"You got nearly blown up by a grenade…"

Alex cut Ashley off, "Only because I got distracted by two marines not following orders and not radioing their plan. Instead come in guns blazing."

Kaiden spoke again, "well Ashley thought you were in trouble and we had a line of sight to your attacker."

"Not clear enough…you could have ordered her to stay put…lieutenant."

"She was going to go after you, either I helped her or not."

"…and not contacting me?"

"Sorry sir…I was still a little out of it, had to concentrate on silencing the door."

"Normally I would say good job."

Ashley stepped forward, "We did a good job, sir. We backed you up and saved you."

"No you didn't…the grenade was to force me to different cover, not incapacitate."

The two marines were silent as Alex continued, "I had it under control, we were in a stale mate, and you broke it and allowed intelligence to be lost."

Ashley spoke up, "No, what about the computers, surely…"

Kaiden shook his head, "The computers would be wiped, it was important enough to have someone copy it…someone who is apparently very good," he turned to Alex, "It also indicates that maybe Cerberus knew we were coming here…sorry commander, I blew it."

Alex shook his head, "You were just covering Ashley," Ashley started to speak but Shepard cut her off, "You disobeyed orders and procedures…your grounded until further notice."

"But sir…," Kaiden cut her off by touching her shoulder and shaking his head.

Alex got on the comm with the Normandy, "we are ready for pick up."

Miles away small ship took off the planet after the alliance ship had left. The ship had orbited a couple of times, doing sensor sweeps but eventually gave up. The women was relieved, she was ready to get away. She had no idea how that would have ended if the others had not accidently provided a distraction, she was confident she would have won. However a sinking feeling in her stomach seemed to tell her otherwise. The women also felt thrilled, she hadn't had to fight like that for a while, and oddly she missed that. Also she wondered who that N7 Marine was; he was something else and a worthy challenge. It was fortunate that Cerberus had gotten warning about that raid, normally she would have been long gone. But a slight slip had given little warning, and the raiders were better than she had planned.

She turned her comm link on, The Illusive Man appeared, "Reporting in, data was retrieved and cleared."

"Very good, we don't won't any information falling to the wrong hands."

"Reports seem to indicate all these raids have been done by the same ship; their commanding officer seems to be quite formidable."

"I can see from your report, I am glad you're alright…hate to lose a valuable asset. But I knew you would do well"

"Thank you, sir."

"He seems to be someone we should keep our eyes on. From now on, avoid any contact."

"Yes sir…but what about our data?"

"It is a fair trade off, it was a close call engaging this commander…I don't like the risk."

"Yes sir."


End file.
